Liquid applicators such as paint rollers have come into widespread use due to their ability to apply coatings, usually paint, economically and quickly. Typically, known paint roller assemblies consist of a support handle with rod integrally connected or coupled to a support structure designed to hold a cylindrical cover. Various designs include wooden cores or spindles and cage-like support frames. Generally, each roller assembly includes end support members or bearing-like structures that provide rotational movement of the paint roller assembly relative to the support handle/rod. Paint or other liquid is applied to the cylindrical cover and the paint is applied to a surface.
Operation of known paint roller assemblies results in the roller assemblies becoming increasingly harder to roll as the roller assemblies become loaded with paint. Typically, paint intrusion will occur in the inner cavity, i.e., interior space generally defined as being between the end support members and the cover, or bearing structures of the roller assembly. For example, the cage-like support frame with compression fitted cover, after repeated uses, is particularly susceptible to paint intrusion to the inner cavity, causing the roller assembly to become heavy and the bearings to become loaded with paint and paint residues. The cage-like support frame is extremely difficult to clean because of the many tiny crevices formed by the cage wires. This problem can be exacerbated by painters who submerge the roller assembly into a container of paint at the end of a workday to avoid the time-consuming task of cleaning the roller assembly prior to the paint job being completed.
Although one known roller assembly as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,887, issued Jan. 23, 1973 to Chapman, attempts to reduce paint intrusion into the inner cavity by the addition of a tube press-fitted over bearing sleeves, bearing structures remain exposed and fail due to paint contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,959, issued Jan. 22, 1991 to Lieberman et al, employs an end support member consisting of a split tube positioned in a chamber. The design of the end support member does not facilitate optimal rotational movement of the paint roller assembly relative to the bearing.
All known paint roller assemblies have disadvantages: (1) they are difficult to assemble and disassemble when cleaning or replacing worn parts; (2) end hub members and/or bearing design do not facilitate optimal rotational movement of the paint roller assembly relative to the bearing; (3) bearings fail due to paint contamination; and (4) they become heavy and cumbersome to use as the inner cavity becomes loaded with paint.
Accordingly, there is a need for a roller cage assembly that is less susceptible to paint degradation, provides greater ease of rotation, is easier to clean, and is more economical to produce than known devices.